conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Zingara
is a country of the Hyborian Age. Several artists have taken the interpretation of Zingara being a knightly land of rapiers and honorable duels. Geography Only the Alimane river separates the plains of Poitain from the plains of Zingara, and not once but a thousand times had it run red. Villages lay in ashes and deserted, the fields and meadows idle. Only the boldest ride the roads these days, and the native population had been decimated in the civil wars, and by raids from across the river. Uninhabited forests at the foot of the hills on the border with Argos are said to be haunted by ghouls, man-eaters, spawn of darkness, children of unholy matings of a lost and forgotten race with the demons of the underworld. Somewhere are the ruins of an ancient, accursed city and among its tombs slunk these gray, anthropomorphic shadows. The mountains of Zingara are rich with tin. Zingara also has fiend-haunted swamps with venomous serpents. Cities * Kordova, the capital, lies on the Black River as it empties into the Western Ocean. The original city was destroyed by earthquakes and partially sunk over a century ago, and rather then rebuild, the citizens chose to build over the crumbled ruins of the old city. The undercity has been partially hollowed out and taken over by the more baser element of the population, and is known as The Pit. History and politics The kingdom of Zingara formed around the broad and fertile valley of Zingg, enclosed by a great mountains. It was inhabited by a band of primitives, who were distant relatives to the Shemites, and there evolved an advanced agricultural system. However they were invaded by the nearby Picts who settled among them, creating a mixed race. These were later conquered by one of the Hyborian tribe, who founded the kingdom. Picts from Pictish Wilderness raid the mountains of Zingara for tin and grain and filched steel weapon and armor. Zingara was briefly ruled by the good if somewhat naive King Phehmenes, who was likely assassinated by his wife. The later King Rimanendo was overthrown by the forces of Mordermi, who, becoming corrupt himself, was ultimately killed by a mob of citizens and replaced by Santiddio. Some years later, King Fredrugo rules from Kordova, though for a period his mind was clouded by the Stygian priest Menkara on orders of Duke Villagro. Villagro had intended to force the Princess Chabela to marry him. Zingara was annexed by Aquilonia during the height of its power. The proud Zingarans often revolted against Aquilonia, despite savage retaliations. Zingaran mercenaries contributed to the western armies against the Hyrkanian invasion. While Aquilonia was being devastated by the Picts, Zingara found the opportunity to throw off the yoke. Mercenaries and vassals mutinied and returned to their countries. However the Picts eventually broke into the borders of Zingara. The Zingarans fled the slaughter into Argos, only to be captured by the westward-sweeping Hyrkanians, who resettled them in Zamora. During the Nordic drift, Zingara was devastated by Vanir adventurers before reaching Stygia, but part of Zingara was still held by the Picts. Population and culture Counts and barons live in castles. Nobles include the slave-drivers of the black serfs who toil in the plantations of southern Zingara. Ships from Zingara trade wine and ornaments with coastal tribes of Kush. Stories set in * The Road of Kings * Conan the Buccaneer * "The Hour of the Dragon" * Black Colossus http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Black_Colossus wikisource — swamps mentioned. Category:Country